User talk:Klow
Archived talk: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Klow/Archive1 Large to small maps I have no idea. Do you do a basic "Check for Errors" in Hammer before compiling? I tried to compile city_test03, but I needed to be fix some texture errors before it would run in-game. Darkman 4 01:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty hopeless in Hammer. I can't do much. It's just weird that the map is different in different programs. Klow 02:49, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Boot up hammer and go to the "Map" option, then scroll down until you see "Check for Problems". The only critical error that I've encountered so far is "Texture perpendicular to axis". The other ones, such as "MISSING TEXTURE", can be ignored without any consequence. Also, don't worry about replacing obsolete entities, such as "static_prop". The compiler will bitch about the entity being obsolete, but it'll still work in-game. Darkman 4 02:59, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I'm not talking about missing textures, it's whole buildings missing. In the Manhack Arcade, I can the big room with several levlels in Crafty, and only the small, underground one in Hammer. Klow 03:17, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::That's weird. I don't know why it's doing that. Have you compiled the map and run it in the game? Darkman 4 03:44, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes. In Crafty, "kleiner_labtalk.vmf" shows the bigger room with the teleport and the underground before the lab, but in Hammer and in the compiled map, it just shows something like the retail lab. Klow 04:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Check out Get your Free TVs I added screenshots from a raw compile of city_test03.vmf. Darkman 4 02:04, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow. The textures are completely f****ed in mine. But please, could you upload jpg screenshots in the future. Png use is not justified here and good jpg compression is more than enough. Klow 02:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Noted. The texures on your are prob fucked up because you don't have the leak textures. What I did was click on the "Create a Mod" option on the Source SDK, then add the leak textures in it. That way, you can view the leak maps and not have it mess up your copy of the final game. Darkman 4 02:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Uh-oh. I'll try that. Klow 02:11, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Where do I have to put the materials folder? I've made some attempts, but... Klow 02:42, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::::put it in sourcemods/(modname). Darkman 4 02:45, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Cool, now these pink and black draughts won't hurt my eyes anymore! Klow 03:00, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::When I want to run a map, it says "engine error"... Klow 03:24, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Go to (steamusername)/source sdk base 2007/source test/bin and copy the .dll files in it. Then, go to the mod you made, create a folder called "bin" and paste the .dlls in it. Darkman 4 03:27, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Awesome it works. Thanks! Klow 03:36, 15 January 2009 (UTC) MI Er, the E3 map "Depot" IS in MI 1.5. I've got a screenshot if you need proof. Darkman 4 05:25, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :I had a doubt and I discovered the update. Sorry! Klow 05:29, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Employers Hey do you thnk there should be a article on the Gman's employers or should it be pared with the Gman's article.Oh yeah a sorry for adding the HEV suit to the Recurring Themes but the Barnacles, Headcrabs, Charger and Standard Zombie should belong to Recurring Themes.Malekron 17:10, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :We don't know anything about his employers, so no article is needed. Klow 18:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah the only thing we know about them is that are the superiors to the G-man and most likely not human. But the Void (conj) the badly written thing I made it appears that the Void or (G-mans ability) appears in Half Life and the Sequels (and Opposing Forces) which seems to be able to create memories from certain people and shows the events to them of the past and also objects (like the train at the end of Half Life) and events to come. Do you think it should be remade in to something better I made (since I forgot a lot of information) or be part of G-mans ability. But also could the Void be part of homeworld.Malekron 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :It's really too elusive to deserve an article. And we don't really know if this void is real or if this is just an illusion created by the G-Man and its employers (and we don't know if they are human or alien, they could be any). Klow 21:56, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :::Man everything connected with the G-man is elusive maybe it should be the things stated above should be in with the G-man article. Also the Void name was from the Vortigaunts (White Forest and All-Knowing) speeches and this Void could exist(in their beliefs of the vortessence).Malekron 22:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) What'd I miss? Sorry I've been out for a few days. I got caught up with various types of work. Anything interesting happened here or need fixing lately?--YabbaMyIcing 06:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi there! I flooded , as usual. I added a lot of stuff, images and info, and mostly behind the scenes/Beta stuff. After , have also a look at and Category:In-universe subjects images. I know, I should stop. ;-) Klow 06:43, 16 January 2009 (UTC) City 17 Worked on the City 17 article a bit, hopefully looks better then before. Changes include: *Changed words to past tense (is to was for example) *Removed some images and resized others. *Cut out parts that where unnecessary (such as the portion regarding whether or not the hospital was infected prior to the uprising). *Rewrote the "Origins" section and moved the Rasing the Bar excerpt to it. *General clean up (Spell checking and such) It's a large article though, so I may have missed a few things and it still requires sources (I'm not quite sure how to add them, since the main source is a game). (Strat-N8 06:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) :Don't forget to sign your comments! What are the pics you removed? Klow 06:51, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Ooops! Sorry about that. I removed "Image:HalfLife2 City17 RoadTunnel.jpg" and "Image:CitadelSmoke.jpg", mainly because I could not get them to fit in the space very well. (Strat-N8 06:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC)) :'Kay. Good thing we have the galleries. We'll see about that later. I didn't read much because it's time to go to sleep for me (it's dawn here, yes, dawn), but I promise I'll really work on the text articles in the future. Klow 07:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) samuel yeah, i'm the same as Capt Jim. i can't remember the exact source but i recall a few valve guys calling the first person you see on the train in both the beta and the release version samuel. i'll try to dig up the source sometime soon.CaptJim 21:44, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll be waiting. But why did you create 3 accounts? Klow 22:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Category Hey Klow how do you create a category since I'm trying to make Resistance Invention/Tech.Malekron 00:05, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Let's see when your article is done. Klow 00:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::I finished the Lever Bridge seen in HL2 and Episode 1 but it needs images.Malekron 00:13, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::We're not going to create single tech articles, but only one. And Half-Life has a dash in the middle. But thanks, that's a start. Klow 00:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks KlowMalekron 00:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yeah I just remembered that shouldn't there be the Santego Military Base for a location for Opposing Force. Malekron 00:42, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think this should be enough. Klow 01:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Guess the base isn't explained to much but anyway you know about the soon to be List of Combine tech right... well should these be on the list. :::::::* Memory replacement, Doorbreach (bad name I made), Vocoder, Combine Bunker, Combine Lock, Combine Room, Combine Wall,Combine Binoculars, Combine Dispenser.Malekron 13:57, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Yep, I've got some remnants of an old Wikipedia article on Combine tech that I'm going to base a new article of off. And thanks for the list! I was going to go looking to see what we already have articles on, but you've saved me the bother. :) --MattyDienhoff 14:40, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No problem.Malekron 14:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Can't wait for that list. And don't forget to check the whole category to be sure that nothing is missed. I'll make the boring redirect stuff if you want. Klow 16:33, 17 January 2009 (UTC) {reset indent) Also the Combine Cell also Combine Forcefield should be in the list.Malekron 16:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Indeed, good good! But I told you that "Half-Life" has a dash in the middle, please don't forget! Klow 16:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry I am doing the Combine Cell but how do you move it to Combine tech.Malekron 17:09, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::The page is not created yet. We'll do it, don't worry. Klow 17:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm doing it right now but the concept art is bigger than it should be I'll show you guys when done.Malekron 17:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay here it is it is a rough article of the Combine Cell. Malekron 17:46, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::List of Combine technology was created and deleted in the past. I restored it. Any created stuff should be included there from now on. Its structure must be rethought, of course. Klow 17:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::I should have a rough draft up in a few hours. --MattyDienhoff 02:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Amatteur wiki-man I'm sorry if I messed anything up. I'm only trying to point out things other people don't know about Half-Life etc. I attempted to replace a picture that I had already posted with a new one-in this case, Xen ray-birds, when somehow the article got cut off and the new file got put in an empty space, AND I COULDN'T PUT IT BACK! <:O Please, please don't block me. I'm just showing the hidden facts, just like the way deleted scenes are put on DVD movies after shown in theaters, etc. PS: I have-and somewhat still am-been obsessed with the Half-Life series ever since Dad gave me a Steam account. Now he says that's good because I can hint him on new games. then again, obsession is from Asberger's syndrome, inherited FROM dad. Many thanks and apologies. :) :I was just talking about your disregard of the template Information when uploading images. You can't unsee this text, neither its big red warning. I don't know why you did that, this text is not there for decoration. You can upload again the two charger pics and take the instructions into account. It's up to you to respect our work and commitment. Klow 08:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::But sir, I don't really understand what you are talking about. I'm just a new guy, and I believe that this site is a good club for me. You know everything about this thing, but I DO NOT. Get it? Just go easy on me, okay? :::Believe me, it may seem daunting at first, but contributing to wikis (and properly, mind) really isn't as complicated as it seems. Just pay attention, read the notices, and if in doubt, look for examples to follow. In the meantime I recommend you visit Wikia help and read their tutorials. --MattyDienhoff 16:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I didn't want to seem aggressive or rude or anything. We have a lot to do here, so you have to help us. And don't go, we need HL fans, and you spell properly, so that's very valuable! (yes it's not that common here) You just don't need to be a wiki expert to be able to notice a big red warning. Take your time and stay, but use your logic and help us. And dont' call me "sir", I'm not your boss or anything. Klow 19:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) White Forest Peak image This was on your to do list. I'm not sure if it's possible to get a good view of it from any closer, this one was taken from the inn. --MattyDienhoff 17:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Neat, thanks! Klow 19:55, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Anon and Russian Betas... Hey Klow, I saw on the HL2 Beta page that there are two versions of the playable download called Anon and Russian. It also said that these differ slightly. I just downloaded and played the Anon version and it was actually pretty cool. However, now I'm interested in the Russian version. What are some of the differences between the two versions? (If you happen to know) If not, then I'll just have to download it and try it out myself. Laytz94 19:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) : Actually I have the Anon and I came across the Russian by complete chance some time ago, so I thought I'd test it. But I don't really know the differences. What I know is that you install it on your comp like a real program while the Anon just needs to be unzipped. I never had the chance to thoroughly test the rest since most of the time I can't load the game. I double click, the screen goes black and I need to reboot. So I stick to the Anon, much more stable for me. When I could make it work, I tested the maps that crash and/or don't load in the Anon, and they don't work either. I'd just thought at least they might be fixed, but it appears that they're not. So I gave up on that and compiled myself the broken maps directly from the WC mappack (they're all in there), so that I can see what they are exactly without waiting for mods or anything. It's quite simple to do, and I'm not a mapper at all. Klow 20:59, 20 January 2009 (UTC) linking problem it seems to be some cache issues. not everything got cleared out the way i thought it would. I'll run a bot over those pages and things should clear up soon. --Uberfuzzy 22:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks! Klow 23:22, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Mistake of Pythagoras Hey Klow, I got your message about the MoP page and I was going to edit it, but i think i may have made it too big, so I'm no longer able to get to the edit page. Therefore, I'll need you to edit it and remove the parts I typed. If you can do that, I'll be happy to get on later and type up a revised overview of the storyline. As for my signature that was on there, I was gonna remove it once I finished it, but I'll just avoid it anyway. Thanks! Laytz94 00:37, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :No, you don't put it, whatever it's finished or not. And you don't have to add your signature to the four ~, which make the work for you. But I don't get it when you say "so I'm no longer able to get to the edit page". How come?... Klow 00:46, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Can you delete this please? Some IP created Half-Life: Decay thinking we didn't have an article on it already.--YabbaMyIcing 02:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Done. In future please mark such things with Template:Deletion. --MattyDienhoff 04:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I tried to put it up, but I got a red link. I probably had a typo or something.--YabbaMyIcing 04:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::Use this code to get the template to show: ::: :::--MattyDienhoff 05:04, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::What I most noticed is that the dude didn't even think a space after the ":" was necessary, adding to the fact that the game is listed on the main page. Klow 07:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Subtitles :"And if anyone knows a way to read the subtitles directly into the game files, that would be a huge time gain." Now that is a good idea! I remember seeing the English localizations of the text strings (which would most likely include subs) in one of the GCF files when I was digging around in them looking for the weapon scripts a week or two ago. I'll take a look and see if I can find them. If and when I do I'll put them in my sandbox. --MattyDienhoff 08:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah somewhere in the game directory there is a text file called "closecaption_English.txt" that has the games entire dialog as text in it. I can't find it though.--YabbaMyIcing 09:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I found it in source engine.gcf\hl2\resource\. I can't post it in my sandbox though. Unless I were to add a few hundred linebreaks it becomes a huge block of text. --MattyDienhoff 09:51, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::I uploaded it here in case anyone wants to take a look but doesn't have Half-Life 2 and/or GCFScape installed. I still don't know where the captions for the episodes are though. --MattyDienhoff 10:01, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::That's a good start, thanks Matty! I didn't know users would react to that that fast. Yabba I found possible cut traps models hat might interest you. I'll upload the pics soon. Klow 10:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::"Oh, merde. Voilà les vaisseaux !" "Oh crap. Here come the dropships!" Haha. Klow 10:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::I also found the messages displayed when you fail or go too far from you objective. Klow 10:14, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok I found the Episodes ones. In "episode 1 shared.gcf" and "episode two content.gcf". Portal is "portal content.gcf". Of course they are also in the "resource" folder. Cool we'll be able to fix those approximate quotes. I'll set up a template. Klow 10:19, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::And theeere you go: Template:Quote. Klow 10:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::A good example of the quotes awfulness: What can be found in the Overwatch Soldier article: *The Transhuman arm of the Combine Overwatch need to prove themselves an indispensible asset... And what is really said in-game: *If the transhuman forces are to prove themselves an indispensable augmentation to the Combine Overwatch, they will have to earn the privilege. Indeed, indeed. Klow 10:54, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :I knew that looked wrong, but I never imagined how wrong. O_o :Nice template! --MattyDienhoff 11:11, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I started adding it. I'm on the Advisor now, and it will take forever. Klow 11:42, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Location and Black Mesa Tech Hey Klow do do you think we need a infobox on locations.Oh yeah and should there be a article on Black Mesa Technology such as the Walker Robots, ceiling turrets, etc.Malekron 23:06, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Possibly, yes. It's true we don't cover the Black Mesa tech, but apart from the robots, is there really anything relevant? Most of its tech is from the real world and we won't make entries for doors or microwave ovens. Klow 05:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC)